Crazy World Randomness
by hEaRtBrEaKeR19
Summary: The sequel of Lot's of Craziness... It is more exciting, more thrilling, more action, more romance, more funny, more random, and more crazy than you ever imagine...
1. CWR 1: Inanimate Objects Talk

**What's up y'all!**

**Welcome to my new special feature... Crazy World Randomness! Woohooo!**

_**(Crickets chirping)**_

**Ok... Anyways, if you all know that this is the sequel of Lot's of Craziness... And if you don't know what LOC is what I call it), you can check it on my profile if you want to...**

**So Crazy World Randomness (or CWR for short) is just like LOC but it's more random and crazier...**

**I know that you want to skip this A/N but I just wanted to clear things up, because **_**someone **_**reviewed that LOC was just a piece of junk... Yeah, I kinda think of that but the reviewer said that it is not a story... Mark my words... Whoever you are, LOC is not just a story but it's a RANDOM story... It's a little complicated to explain. And on the other note, I'm not a fat emo... I'm the opposite of it... And I'm not insulting Kouji and JP if you mind, but just making fun of and **_**with**_** them. If you don't like LOC and also this one, then don't read it... Wala akong pakialam sa'yo noh?**

**Rated M for the language and some things that are disturbing for children... like me ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and other things that MAY include in this fic...**

**Here's CWR 1... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

CWR 1: Inanimate objects talk!**

TAKUYA: *whistles*

(TAKUYA bump on a tree)

TAKUYA: Oww! What the heck! How come a tree came here out of nowhere?

TREE: Sorry about that...

TAKUYA: Whoa! You talk?

TREE: Yes, yes I am.

TAKUYA: Can you walk?

TREE: (Move its roots, or should I say, feet and walks around)

TAKUYA: Cool! A walking talking tree!

TREE: Umm... why are you so astonished about what I'm doing?

TAKUYA: Because, I never seen a walking talking tree before... only on cartoons...

TREE: Oh...

LOGGER1: Hey! There it is!

TAKUYA: Huh?

TREE: Uh oh...

LOGGER2: Get him.

LOGGER3: Charge!

(Loggers charging to the walking talking tree)

TREE: Gotta run...

TAKUYA: Wait! I-

(Tree dashes away while the loggers chases it)

TAKUYA: Weird

* * *

ME: *Drawing something*

ME: Dammit! (Erase mistake)... There... Oh, wait (Erase again, much harder than before)

PENCIL: Oww, watch it, Bob!

ME: Hey! You talk!

PENCIL: Yes, Ms. Erase a lot... I am talking... and so does my pals...

_In pencil case..._

RED PEN: Down here, my ink's going to run out...

BLACK PEN: *cough* D-don't ask me *cough* I've already run *cough* out...

ERASER: Hey you! Your classmate made me a wrestler with another eraser that's shapes like a crayon!

ME: He did? Oh wait, he did!

ERASER: Yeah, and quit assaulting my friend's head...

ME: *Looks at pencil* your eraser is your head?

PENCIL: Yeah it is! What do you think what it was?

ME: I thought it's your butt

PENCIL: ¬_¬

ME: Well, let's start drawing shall we?

PENCIL: Whatever, but don't use my head as your eraser...

ME: Fine, I use the regular eraser

(I draw again and the pencil lead broke)

ME: Arrghh! Broken... Well, we'll need to find sharpener...

PENCIL: W-what are you doing?

ME: Ok, here it is, pencil say hello to Mr. Sharpener...

SHARPENER: Hello pencil... Muwahahahaha! (Evil music plays)

PENCIL: Nooo!

* * *

ZOE: (Humming while picking flowers)

RON (THE ROSE): Psst... Hey Danny!

DANNY (THE DANDELION): *Wakes up from sleeping* W-what?

RON: Look at the hot babe who's picking other roses...

DANNY: Where?

RON: Over there on the left...

DANNY: W- Oh there... So what about her?

RON: Don't you get it? That kind of beauty needs some rose petals in their bathtubs

DANNY: So, what's the point?

RON: Don't you get it? It means that she will use us when she's going to use a spa treatment in the bathtub! You idiot!

DANNY: *drools*

RON: *growls*

ROSE (THE ROSE... haha): Ehhem!

RON: Oh... H-hi honey...

ROSE: What did I heard about that girl?

RON: That's not what I meant? I mean is that-

ROSE: You little- (Rose fighting with his husband, I think)

ZOE: Now, this is enough...

RON: Danny, help me!

DANNY: *drools*

* * *

TOMMY: Hey JP!

JP: What?

TOMMY: Would you mind helping me find my lost marble?

JP: Sure, what color is it?

TOMMY: Well, it's white with a color red, then a mixture of blue, and it's blended by a green color, but there's a yellow in it.

JP: Uh... ok, let's just find it...

(Then suddenly, something just hit JP)

JP: Owww! That hurts! Who did that?

MARBLE: It's me, you knucklehead.

JP: Wow, what kind of marble are you?

MARBLE: I'm a rainbow marble...

JP: Ohh... But you're still small... LOL

MARBLE: Ggrrrhh!

JP: *laughing*

MABLE: Why you- (attacks JP)

JP: AHHH! TOMMY HELP! I've been molest by a marble... HELPPP!

TOMMY: (listening to MP3 while finding his lost marble)

* * *

KOUJI: ...

KOUICHI: What are you doing?

KOUJI: ...

KOUCHI: Kouji, speak to me...

KOUJI: ...

KOUICHI: Hmm... That's strange... wonder why he's not talking but inanimate objects talks.

RAZOR: *floats* that's right... *Evil laughs*

KOUICHI: AHH! A floating talking razor! (Runs for his life)

RAZOR: Scardy cat...

KOUJI: You said it so.

RAZOR: Hey! I thought you can't talk!

_**FIN...**_

**

* * *

That's our CWR for today...**

**Jessica and Haley were not here for now, but I guess they will be on the next one...**

**So, the tree was been cut, I've done violence to the pencil... sorry bout that...**

PENCIL: (Sharpened but now he's only 2 ½ inch short) Oww... *cries*

**The guy rose is a pervert and he was caught by his wife... a marble tackled JP...**

JP: Please help me! (Been attacked again)

**And Kouichi was scare from the floating razor that he thought that his brother is controlling it...**

**I hope you like my first CWR... and until the last of it...**

**Stay tuned!**


	2. CWR 2: Jelly Beans

**Hi guys! Long time no see! It's been a long busy weeks and I haven't even started my songfic yet... T.T**

**So anyways, I'm still not going to put Haley and Jess around... instead! My friend wants to join the party! Woot woot!**

**People... Meet Saffee!**

**SAFFEE: Hi!**

**She's my friend (also my classmate)... she also makes fan fictions, only it's a SHADAMY (a.k.a. ShadowXAmy from Sonic) she post it on her deviant art...**

**I wish you'll like Saffee because we have the same attitude... except that I'm taller than her...**

**SAFFEE: Hey!**

**Here's CWR 2, enjoy!**

**

* * *

CWR2: JELLY BEANS!**

SAFFEE: I'm bored

ME: You're always bored

SAFFEE: Yeah... Also Mr. Boring (her imaginary friend)

ME: Pfft... Yeah, maybe Mr. Boring's the one who made you bored...

SAFFEE: No he doesn't

ME: Then why its name is _Mr. Boring_?

SAFFEE: I don't know... I like using boring as a name...

ME: ¬_¬

(Then, a growling stomach was heard)

ME: I'm hungry

SAFFEE: You're always hungry

ME: Yeah... So doe's Mr. Hungry

SAFFEE: You have an imaginary friend?

ME: Nope, I just made him up... LOL

(A drum sound was heard when there's a corny joke that... blah blah blah... AHH! You know what I mean)

ME: Come on! I want some ice cream...

SAFFEE: Yay! Ice cream!

(Skip to the ice cream truck... or should I say, ice cream cart... haha... What? It's a cart here in the Philippines... not a truck)

ME: 2 ice cream please!

VENDOR: Sorry, we ran out of ice cream!

ME & SAF: WHAT?

ME: Let me take a look... (Looks at the cart and there's no more ice cream) Dammit...

SAFFEE: Oh well, so what should we do now?

ME: Um?

...: Step right up! Try our new product! It's the best prank you'll ever have!

ME: Huh? What prank?

...: Come in my friends!

SAFFEE: Uhh... ok...

ME: *sigh* whatever...

...: Hmm... You seem to be a prankster...

ME: Who? Me? Yeah, I do it all the time

...: No, not you... her! (Points at Saffee)

ME: (Anime fall style ^_^)

SAFFEE: Umm... Not exactly...

ME: Ehem! I'm a prankster you know...

...: Oh, you don't look like it...

ME: Thanks for the compliment *rolls eyes*

...: Well, anyways, my name is Tom

ME: Oooh, you're the Tom in 'Tom and Jerry'?

TOM: No

ME: You're the owner of 'Tom's World'?

TOM: No!

ME: Hmm? Aha! You're the Tom that has siblings namely April May and June...

TOM: No and I don't have any siblings that have names of months... What do you call me? A brain teaser? (I found out about that kind of brain teaser that Tom's mother has 4 children)

ME: Oh... Then what 'Tom' are you?

TOM: I'm Tom, king of the prank

ME: Yeah, who needs you... come on Saffee, let's go home...

TOM: Wait! Don't you want to try my JELLY BEANS?

ME & SAF: JELLY BEANS! YAY!

(Picks each one jelly beans that has the same color)

SAFFEE: Yummy

ME: This is so-

ME & SAF: (spits jelly beans out)

SAFFEE: Yuck...

ME: Eww, what kind of jelly bean is that?

TOM: Oh, you didn't read the sign

ME: What sign?

TOM: (Shows the sign)

ME: (Reads the sign) Odd flavored jelly beans... Warning: This could damage your taste buds... What the? What did we eat?

TOM: Here... (gives a list with their colors and flavors)

ME: (Reads the list) what the heck!

SAFFEE: Let me see! (Reads paper) O_o

ME & SAF: Yuck... vomit... (trying to take out the flavor in our taste buds)

TOM: So, how's it feel?

SAFFEE: I think I'm gonna puke

ME: Why? Because you tasted a vomit?

SAFFEE: *puke*

ME: Eww...

TOM: So?

ME: *thinks* How much it cost?

...

ME: You alright, Saf?

SAFFEE: Yeah, good thing the taste was gone...

ME: Yeah...

(Skipping time! Back to the house!)

(Zoe and Takuya is sitting on the couch, both of them are at the opposite end of it...)

ZOE AND TAKI: *Awkward silence*

TAKUYA: (/) Umm, Zoe?

ZOE: Yeah?

TAKUYA: I think I'm in-

ME: We're home!

TAKUYA: *thinks* Curses!

ME: What's the matter you guys? Are you still not together?

TAKUYA: Nope

ZOE: Nuh-uh

ME: Aww men!

ZOE: Hey Heart, who's your friend?

ME: Oh, I forgot... Guys, say hello to Saffee

SAFFEE: Hi

ZOE: Nice to meet you ^_^

TAKUYA: Yeah, what she said...

ZOE: Ehmm *glares at Takuya*

TAKUYA: *nervous* I-I mean, hi! I'm Takuya!

ZOE: I'm Zoe

SAFFEE: Nice to meet you two! (Backs to them and whispers something to me) Are they a couple?

ME: Almost... *thinks* Maybe we should test this beans to them... *looks at them* Hey guys, I have jelly beans, you want some?

TAKUYA: Sure! (Gets one)

ZOE: Ok...

(Seconds later)

TAKUYA: *chews* This is so delicious

ZOE: è molto delizioso

ME: (Looks at watch) 5...4...3...2...1

ZOE & TAKI: O_O (Spits the beans out)

TAKUYA: My tongue's on fire! AHH! (Runs around the room)

ZOE: What happen to the taste?

ME & SAF: LOLZ

ZOE: What' going on?

ME: Haha... What's the first flavor you'd tasted?

ZOE: I think it taste like caramel popcorn

ME: Then?

ZOE: Now, it tastes like something's rotten

ME: You're right! It's a rotten egg...

ZOE: Oh god! (Rush to the bathroom)

TAKUYA: AHH! (Went to the kitchen)

(A sound of a fire been extinguish)

TAKUYA: What the f*** is that flavor? First it taste like plum then it became a spiciest jalapeño that I've ever tasted!

ME: That's what a pyromaniac gets...

SAFFEE: What's a pyromaniac?

ME: ¬_¬ Whatever... Come on, let's go with the twins

TAKUYA: Where's Zoe?

ME: In the bathroom...

TAKUYA: Oh... *thinks* Maybe I should sneak on her...

...

ME: Hey weirdo! YOOHOO! Where are you?

KOUJI: What the f*** do you want?

ME: I and my friend, Saffee-

SAFFEE: hi

ME: wants to give you a jelly beans

KOUJI: For what?  
ME: Oh you know, being a friend...

KOUJI: ok... if you say so... (Gets the bean and eats it)

ME: So, what it taste?

KOUJI: It tastes like coffee...

ME: And?

KOUJI: And? Oh shit! What kind flavor is that?

ME: Earwax!

KOUJI: EARWAX!

ME: Yeah... So we're gonna keep going... (Pulls Saf with)

KOUJI: I'm going to kill you!

...

ME: I think the last three is together...

SAFFEE: Who are they?

ME: Well, the biggest, the smallest, and the paranoidiest (if it is a word) boys...

SAFFEE: Oh...

ME: I knew it!

(The trios are playing with a snake and ladder which Tommy is winning)

TOMMY: I'm gonna win

KOUICHI: Yeah, whatever!

ME: Hey boys! You still playing kid games?

KOUICHI: Yeah

JP: Yup

TOMMY: I'm still a kid...

ME: I know that Tommy... and oh yeah, I got a jelly-

(Suddenly the container was gone, good thing two beans were left in my hand)

JP: (Eats all the beans)

ME: O-k... That's weird... Anyways, here's the last two... (Gives to Kouichi and Tommy)

(Skipping time again)

KOUICHI: Who the hell do this?

ME: What flavor did you tasted?

KOUICHI: first, it tasted like Banana... now it tastes like sharpened pencil...

TOMMY: Mine taste first coconut... then it became a baby wiped flavor!

ME & SAF: LOLZ!

ME: What happen to JP?

JP:(Puking inside the bathroom)

ME: *ROFL!

**

* * *

So, that's it! Hope you enjoy this yuckiness episode of CWR! LOLZ!**

**I'm so tired on typing this and it's almost midnight, I should sleep now...**

**R&R**

**Stay tuned for the next one!**


	3. CWR 3: Sitcom 1

**What's up everybody! Glad I'd update today…**

**So, Saffee would not be here 'coz she has an infection of one of the part of her face that she need in seeing something… or the so called 'sore eyes'… Haha, I really expanded it… and-**

**SAFFEE: Hey! I'm here!**

**ME: Ahh! Sore eyes!**

**SAFFEE: ¬_¬ **

**And I almost forgot… For all of my fan fiction stories, I want you to know that I have the wrong grammar in English because, 1. It's not the language I always use, 2. I have trouble in finding some words that can fit the story and 3. I'm in rush when I type this document… On the contrary, I can still speak English, but rarely…**

**This is the 1****st**** sitcom of CWR… I hope you like this…**

**

* * *

CWR3: Sitcom 1**

**THE FRONTIER GANG (WITH ME & SAF) IN A LIVE STUDIO AUDIENCE**

SAFFEE: I'm bored

ME: Do you have anything to say except for 'I'm bored'

SAFFEE: Ok… I'm tired

ME: *sigh* Hay! Ewan ko sa iyo!

(People LOL)

ME: Whoa! Where that come from?

SAFFEE: I don't know… Maybe there's a speaker here…

ME: Yeah, more like people watching us…

SAFFEE: What! Is there a camera here?

ME: Yeah… Hidden cameras

SAFFEE: Hidden? (Looks around the room to find hidden cameras)

SAFFEE: I can't see anything

ME: That's why it's hidden

SAFFEE: oh

( LOL again)

SAFFEE: Now what?

ME: I can play cards if you want…

SAFFEE: Sure… What are we playing?

ME: Solitaire

(LOL)

SAFFEE: That's for people who are alone

ME: Yeah… And I said 'I' not 'we'…

SAFFEE: Hmph… You're meanie…

ME: I'm always

(LOL)

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

TOMMY: *sigh* There's nothing to do

JP: *eats chocolate*

TOMMY: Is there anything to play?

JP: *still eats chocolate*

TOMMY: JP?

JP: (Not listening to Tommy while eating chocolate)

TOMMY: JP? Can you hear me?

JP: (still not listening)

TOMMY: _ Why can't you hear me? (Shaking JP furiously)

JP: *still eating*

(LOL)

TOMMY: Hmm… *thinks*

(… Runs to somewhere and gets a horn)

TOMMY: *blows horn*

JP: (Still not noticing)

TOMMY: Darn… (Gets something else)… *use a drum*…*plays a cymbals*… *plays the accordion*… *use a bagpipe (wth? O_o)*

TOMMY: Why can't you hear me?

JP: (still eating… damn, why can he hear him?)

TOMMY: Forget it… I'm going for a walk… (went off)

JP: (Removes earplugs) What?

(LOL)

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

KOUJI: (Reading a book that is entitled "Ways to Kill Myself")

(LOL)

HALEY: *Comes in* Hi Kouji!

KOUJI: Ahh! Don't surprise me like that…

HALEY: Sorry baby *hugs Kouji*

(Aww)

KOUJI: Please hug me to death

HALEY: What are you reading?

KOUJI: None of your business

(LOL)

HALEY: Why are you mean to me? *puppy face that's gonna cry*

KOUJI: No, I didn't mean to that… I just mean that… Haha, there's nothing here *hides the book*

HALEY: Aww, I saw you reading something…

KOUJI: No I don't

HALEY: Yes you were… You were reading something

KOUJI: I don't read- (sees Twilight book on floor) I was reading this *shows Twilight*

HALEY: Twilight, the one that has Vampires in it?

KOUJI: Yeah… Well, it sucks too… (Throws the book away)

(LOL)

(NO OFFENSE FOR THE TWILIGHT LOVERS… It's just a common joke on the school)

HALEY: *giggles*

KOUJI: What's so funny?

HALEY: you said 'sucks' and vampire sucks blood… *giggles*

KOUJI: Oh… (Tries to laugh even it's not very funny)

BOTH: *stops laughing*

(AWKWARD SILENCE)

KOUJI: …

HALEY: …

KOUJI *blushes* Uhh…

HALEY: (looks far away while blushing)

(Aww… Super Cheesy!)

(Ten seconds later, they were now starting to make out… What? That was fast…)

(People go WHOO! Or cheering for what they are seeing)

HALEY: (Break the kiss)*Catches breath* I didn't know you're a great kisser

KOUJI: Neither do I

(Starts making out again)

(I should cut here 'coz maybe there's something will happen and I know what)

_Back to me and Saffee…_

ME: Yay! I win… AGAIN!

SAFFEE: Aww men, I suck in Poker…

ME: Poker? We're playing Take 5…

(LOL)

SAFFEE: We are?

ME: Yeah… So that's why you always lose…

SAFFEE: Fine… I hate this game… I'm going on drawing…

ME: Suit yourself…

(Then Kouichi comes around)

KOUICHI: *whistling*

ME: Looks who's lonely

KOUICHI: What?

ME: Nevermind

KOUICHI: Oh… And Heart, I was wondering, can I borrow your guitar

ME: NO!

KOUICHI: Why?

ME: 'Coz it's my prize possession and I DON'T WANT TO LET IT BORROW… Especially for a paranoiac like you

SAFFEE: What's a paranoiac?

(LOL)

ME: Go consult a dictionary

(LOL)

KOUICHI: You still call me paranoid…

ME: Of course I do… Because it's true…

KOUICHI: You're really mean

ME: Yeah I know… Excuse me first and I want to go to my room…

KOUICHI: Sure… Just leave me alone…

ME: Ok… (Goes to room while playing the guitar, I always do that) _Coz I don't know how it gets better than this; you take my hand and drag me head first, Fearless! (Favorite song…)_

(Skipping time! While I'm going to the room, I was continuing playing and singing)

ME: You _pull me in and I'm a little more brave, it's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something…_ (Opens the doorknob of my door) It's fear- Oh My God!

(Seeing Takuya and Zoe… doing… you know what I mean… In my bedroom!)

ME: Why are you doing here? In my room doing that…

TAKUYA: This is your room?

(LOL)

ME: Yeah, it's my room… Can't you see the sign here?

(In the door, there's a sign that says 'Heart's Room… Do not Enter… It my kill you… or the owner will kill you…)

(LOL)

TAKUYA: I didn't notice it… (Gets up but-)

ME: NO! Don't ever stand up! (Covers eyes) Go change first before you go out!

TAKUYA: Sure… whatever…

ME: And carry Zoe with you… I think she's weak from the… AHH! Just dress up! (Close the door) I hate my life

SAFFEE: (Appears out of nowhere) what's happening?

ME: AHH! Don't you ever do that!

SAFFEE: Well, sorry… There's nothing to eat down there… JP eat all the food

ME: What?

_Goes to JP…_

His tummy was very big because of the foods that he ate… Curse you JP! _

(LOL)

JP: I think I'm gonna explode

(LOL)

I hope so JP… I hope so…

**FIN…**

**

* * *

So, that's all… Hope you like it… I'm just a beginner in this kind of comedy so be nice ^_^**

**I still can't include Jess… I'm still thinking about where she will pop out…**

**Stay tune for the next one… and also… the songfic will come soon! I hope…**

**hEaRtBrEaKeR19**


	4. CWR 4: Two Is Better Than One

**Wazzup my fella's! Great to be updated again ^_^**

**SAF: Me too :D**

**ME: Ah, who needs you...?**

**SAF: You're really mean, Heart**

**ME: Hey, I'm always mean**

**So, this CWR would be a crossover of Digimon Frontier characters with the characters of Sonic... I'm not much of a Sonic fan but with the help of Saffee-**

**SAF: That's ME!**

**¬_¬ I got to make this one up... And by the way, we are planning a crossover story about the two Digimon and Sonic... of course; it's a Parody yet a Romance type of story...**

**But before that, I should be starting my other story 'Your Guardian Angel' in case if I will have Writer's Block... again -_-**

**Here's CWR 4...**

**

* * *

CWR 4: Two Is Better Than One**

ME: _*yawn*_ Dammit, I hate when I'm bored like Saffee

SAF: I'm right beside you... Say it or I'll kill you

ME: I would like to be killed rather than to be bored

SAF: _*pulls out pen*_ Can I kill you with this?

ME: Sure...

SAF: _*tries to poke me with a pen but can't kill me* _Why won't it work?

ME: You can't kill me with that, it's not sharp enough

SAF: Oh yeah, why does it can kill a frog?

ME: What do you mean?

SAF: Remember our Science experiment about dissecting frogs?

_Flashback..._

(In a Science Lab)

_TEACHER: Ok class; put your frogs on the table at the front_

_CLASSBOY(J): Goodbye Jerry, I will never forget you_

_ME: Why are you saying goodbye to your frog?_

_CLASSBOY(J): Because he's my one day best friend... I met him yesterday and we had fun that time... I tell all my problems to his and he understands me _*sniff*

_ME: E-yeah, that was kind of sweet of HIM... if he was a boy_

_CLASSBOY(M): _*put a bottle of coke with 2 frogs in it on the table* _Sir, I haven't caught a big frog so I got these two small ones..._

_CLASSBOY(JE): Whoa, how did you put the frogs inside the bottle? _*Noticing the small opening of the bottle that frogs can HARDLY get in*

_CLASSBOY(M): Guess it..._

_CLASSBOY(JE): Uhh?_

_ME: _*Mind* _He cut the middle, you idiot..._

_CLASSBOY(A): Teacher, here's ours... _*shows a ½ gallon of ice cream container*

_ME: HA! I know you only got a small one too, look at the size of the container..._

_CLASSBOY(A): Oh yeah, we'll see if I open this... _*opens the lid*

_ME: _*sees the frog inside* _Whoa! What kind of frog is that?_

(Everyone gathered at the table)

_RANDOM: Let me see!_

_RANDOM: That's huge!_

_CLASSGIRL(C): I don't want to be near to those frogs!_

_CLASSGIRL(J): Oh, pipe down... They won't hurt you _*pulls classgirl1 to the table*

_CLASSGIRL(C): NO! Let me go! I don't want to be with frogs! AHH!_

_ME: Ok, I take back what I said, it's very—BIG! Where did you find it?_

_CLASSBOY(A): Oh, I found it in my neighbor's sink_

_ME: Your neighbor's what?_

_CLASSBOY(A): My neighbor's sink, they let me in their house because they know that they have frogs in their sink... So I guess I got this huge frog..._

_CLASSBOY(R): What a big frog! I think it's a BULLFROG! Yeah! A frog that can eat meat... And people... WATCH OUT! IT will eat YOU alive! _*evil laugh*

_ME: -_-; Are you sure you have take your medicine?_

_TEACHER: Now that all of the frogs are in here, let us make them asleep so we can pin them into the dissecting pan_

_RANDOM: Ooh! Are we going to sing a lullaby?  
RANDOM: Or maybe we will make them eat sleeping pills_

_TEACHER: No, we will put this _*shows a big bottle of chloroform*

_ALL: Oohh!_

_TEACHER: But class, this is a poisonous substance, so I will be the one who will do it..._

_ALL: Aww..._

(Everyone get closer to the table, which makes me suffocate from lack of oxygen)

_ME: Ahh! I need air! _*gets out of the crowd* _Phew! I thought I will be dead ball inside... Say? Where's Saffee?_

_SAF:_ *draws something on the corner*

_ME: Uhh, why aren't you joining there?_

_SAF: Huh?_ *Notice me* _Oh, hey Heart, I was darn bored watching the frogs jump inside the jar... So I draw this! _*shows me her drawing*

_ME: You draw a frog..._

_SAF: Yeah... And look, she has a cute little dress_

_ME: Uh, I think you need some help from a psychologist_

_TEACHER: I will put the cotton on the 1__st__ jar _*Opens the lid and- came out the jumping frog*

_ALL GIRLS (except me and Saf): AHH! _*Runs to different directions away from the escaping frog*

_ME: What happened?_

_CLASSGIRL(JO): T-the frog j-jump out of the jar when sir opened the lid_

_ME: Oohh, where's the frog now?_

_CLASSGIRL(JO): I think they already caught it_

_ME: Aww, I thought there will an action scene_

_After a few minutes..._

(Everyone get to their groups, I was in the group where Class boy (M) [with small 2 frogs] lead and Saffee was in the group where Class boy (J) [with a frog name Jerry] lead while the others, they are with their group mates)

_ME: Yay! We're going to rip its organs out_

_CLASSGIRL(JO): Eww... I don't want to see that_

_CLASSBOY(D): You will later... And you have nothing to do about it_

_CLASSGIRL(JO):Aww..._

_CLASSBOY(M): So, let's start cutting the skins out..._

_ME: Uhh, I think I will pass for that, I'm afraid if I will also cut the organs... But besides, we will cut them out, right..._

_CLASSBOY(M): Yeah... Ok, the boys will do the cutting..._

_On Saf's group..._

_CLASSBOY(J): Saf, stop poking Jerry!_

_SAF: What? I like poking soft things_

_CLASSGIRL(J) You might awaken him..._

_SAF: I thought the frog is dead_

_CLASSBOY(J): No, he's just taking his beauty sleep... SO STOP POKING_

_SAF: _*frowns*

_Back to us..._

(F.Y.I. We got two frogs pin in the dissecting plate... Isn't that cool!)

_ME: Now that we see the organs, can we take it out now?_

_CLASSBOY(D): I think we should identify the organs first..._

_ME: Why do we need to identify it? Look, there's kidney... and there's stomach beside the black liver... and there's the small intestine and the large intestine. The lungs are at the back and the pumping one at the top is the heart... Now? Can we cut it out now?_

_CLASSBOY(D): Fine..._

_ME: Yay! I go for the heart!  
CLASSBOY(M): You shouldn't take the heart first, it will die if you take it out_

_ME: But our objective is to kill the frog_

_CLASSGIRL(A): No silly, we are going to see what are the organs inside an amphibian and define it_

_ME: But that contains killing right?_

_CLASSGIRL(A): I guess_

_ME: Then lets start killing frogs!_

_On Saf's group again..._

_CLASSBOY(J): _*sniff* _Now that we see Jerry's inside body_

_SAF: Can I poke it_

_ALL: NO!_

_SAF: Aww men..._

_CLASSGIRL(J): We should begin_

_CLASSBOY(G): We forgot to get scalpels and forceps_

_CLASSBOY(J): Darn... We should get one... Saf, stay here and DON'T try to poke him_

(All of Saf's group head to the lab equipment room)

_SAF: _*Looks at the frog* _Hmm..._

(Saffee poke the frog and accidentally poke the heart... Eeww)

_SAF: Oopsies ^.^_

_End of Flashback..._

ME: You poke the heart?

SAF: What? It was an accident

ME: So that's why your group leader looked depressed... Because you killed Jerry

SAF: Hey... I don't wanna remember Jerry anymore

ME: But you did... You let a flashback

SAF: Oh fish biscuits

ME: Now that I'm bored again... Let's throw a PARTY!

SAF: Yeah! Party party!

ME & SAF: _*Standing on the couch* _tugs tugs tugs tugs tugs tugs tugs...

_(Then came out JP)_

JP: Uh, what're you doing?

ME: We're dancing, is it obvious?

JP: Uh, for what?

SAF: For the party...

JP: Uh? _*looks around* _Where's the party?

ME: Oh yeah, I forgot... Saf, you could call your Sonic pals if they want to par-tay!

SAF: _*Puppy eyes* _Really?

ME: Yeah, the more the merrier!

SAF: Yipppee! _*Runs to call her friends*_

JP: Wow, you really make her happy about that

ME: Sure... She's a happy-go-lucky

_(Then a door knocks)_

ME: That was fast...

JP: Of course they are... They always race against each other...

ME: I suppose you're right

JP: I'm always right :D

ME: Wrong!

SAF: They're here!

ME: I know that!

SAF: ¬_¬ _*opens the door*_

SONIC: Hi'yah there, Saffee!

SAF: Sonic! So glad you've all came

_(All of Sonic's friend, well, not all of them, just few... Of course there's Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Tails, Silver...and Knux who Saf said that it would be nice if I put him)_

SHADOW: Can someone please shoot me... Cuz I'm bored

AMY: Ok... _*smash him with her big hammer*_

SHAD: I said _shoot_ not _smash_

AMY: Sorry ^_^

TAILS: Hi Saf!

SAF: Wazzup Tails...

ME: Sorry for interrupting but you guys can go inside if you want... I think Saffee didn't think of that...

SAF: Oh yeah... Come right in

_(Everyone came in *hits Saf on the head*SAF: Oww)_

SONIC: Nice place you got here

SAF: Thanks

ME: _*hits Saf again*_

SAF: Oww

SILVER: Where's the party?

ME: Oh... I forgot _*runs away*_

AMY: Where did she go?

SAF: I don't know

_(Then came out me with a DJ set)_

ME: Party people! WOOT WOOT! _*plays a song in the set*_

ALL: _*sweat drop*_

AMY: Well, it's for the fun? Can we dance Sonic? _*puppy eyes*_

SONIC: Yeah... uh, be right back _*runs away*_

AMY: ¬.¬ Hmph... How 'bout you Shadow?

SHAD: I think I'll pass

AMY: _*sniff* _Aww... No one wants to dance with me

_Meanwhile..._

_(While Sonic is running away)_

TAKUYA: _*whistling while walking*_

_(Then... CRASHH!)_

TAK: Oww... Dammit, who the heck is-

SONIC: Sorry, I didn't mean to bump you

TAK: Hey, I know you... You're Sonic... The Blue hedgehog that runs so fast... This is so cool, I get to meet you personal...

SONIC: Thanks, I didn't know that I'm popular ^^

TAK: My name's Takuya Kanbara

SONIC: Nice to meet you _*shake hands*_

TAK: Uhh, why are you here anyway?

SONIC: Well, Saf invited us here for a party and I was running away from Amy that wanted to dance with me

TAK: Wait, you know Saf? And there's a party?

SONIC: It just started minutes ago

TAK: Hmm, I didn't know Heart would throw a party

_(Then Zoe walks to the hallway)_

TAK: Hey Zoe _*tries something COOL to make her notice*_

ZOE: Hi Taku- Is that Sonic?

TAK: Uhh, yeah...

ZOE: AHH! Oh my gosh! Can I have your autograph? _*pulls out paper and pen*_

SONIC: Sure _*gets paper and pen*_

TAK: _*glares of jealousy*_

SONIC: Here you go...

ZOE: Thank you so much... Well, see you boys later, I think Heart throws a party downstairs and I want to be in! _*walks away*_

SONIC: It's nice meeting you... _*Turns to Takuya* _Who's she?

TAK: Oh, she's Zoe... My one true love _*feeling he's in Cloud 9*_

SONIC: You love her?

TAK: W-what?

SONIC: You... Love... Her...

TAK: No I don't!

SONIC: But you said it earlier...

TAK: I did?

SONIC: Yeah... And you're like a boy that dreams to have his chocolate

TAK: I'm not like that... That's JP's job...

JP: _*Came out with chocolates in his mouth* _I'm not like that!

TAK: Whatever

JP: ¬_¬ _*goes away*_

SONIC: So... You really like that Zoe girl

TAK: _*sigh* _Yeah, I'm really in love with her... But she said that she only loved me as a brother (Weh, di nga?)

SONIC: _*think* _Hmm_... _Maybe I can help you with that

TAK: Really, how?

SONIC: Hey, I'm a girl magnet; so maybe I can help you with your relationship to Zoe

TAK: Hmmm, your plan is pretty hard... but sure, I'll take it as a 'yes'..._*shakes hand*_

SONIC: Great!

TAK: _(mind: Soon, Zoe will be mine... _*evil laugh*_Yes! She will be mine! )_

SONIC: Uhh, are you ok?

TAK: Huh? Oh, yeah... I'm ok... Just thinking... Ok gotta go bye! _*runs out*_

SONIC: He runs fast... But he's weird too...

_At the party..._

ME: Whoo! Party party! Party party!

SAF: Yeah! Shake that booty yeah!

ME: O_o who's booty?

SAF: Nobody ^^;

AMY:_*_ _sits on the sofa, frowning*_

ZOE: _*walks in* _Huh?

AMY: _*sigh*_

ZOE: Aww, why the long face?

AMY: Nobody wants to dance with me…

ZOE: Why?

AMY: I don't know _*shows her hammer* _maybe because of my hammer…

ZOE: Uhh, I wouldn't show that if I were you

AMY: Sorry ^^;

ZOE: Hmm… I think your familiar… Wait, your… umm… Amy?

AMY: Yeah, how did you know?

ZOE: Well, I saw Sonic earlier so I expected that I will see you here in the party… And so does Shadow… which he was there in the corner…

SHAD: _*in the corner doing emo stuff*_

AMY: That Sonic _*her eyes fired* _He will pay!

ZOE: Uhh…

_On the corner XD_

_(Music: Tugs tugs tugs tugs tugs tugs)_

SHAD: _*doing emo stuff*_

KOUJI: _*walks in* _Hey! You stole my place!

SHAD: GO the f*** away, you emo

KOUJI: What? I'm not a emo! You're an emo

SHAD: How did you know?

KOUJI: You're on a side, cutting your wrist

SHAD: So you're an emo too

KOUJI: Why?

SHAD: Because you said this is your place, you said it…

KOUJI: Hey, it doesn't' mean that I would be an emo if I will be at a corner

SHAD: That's not true

KOUJI: Yes it is! How about that crazy guy there on the other corner

CRAZY MAN: _*sniffing rugby in a plastic* _I like cheese

KOUJI: See, his crazy

SHAD: More like an addict

KOUJI: So get your own corner

SHAD: No! I was here first! You go to another place

KOUJI: Dammit! You go the f*** away!

SHAD: Why the f***-

_(The two EMOS fight like EMO cats XDD)_

ME: Whoa! More action! Whoo!

_**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**Sorry guys XD**_

_**I'm going to cut here… It's getting longer than I thought…**_

_**So, please Read and Review!**_

_**But I guess I would be doing Your Guardian Angel first before the 2**__**nd**__** part of this… But I don't know about, I just predicting XDD**_

_**Stay tuned!**_


End file.
